What IF I Could?
by Vayne359
Summary: IF adores the Goddess of Leanbox Green Heart. But a chance meeting changes her life forever.
1. Unlikely Matching

**Vayne** : **I thought I'd give my hand as Neptunia another go, since I'm currently playing HDN Rebirth 1. Not much to say, so please enjoy!**

* * *

What IF I Could?

Chapter One: Unlikely Matching

Leanbox was a peaceful nation. The kind residents looked out for one another, keeping their friends and neighbors safe and serene. All worshiped and praised their Console Patron Unit, Lady Green Heart or otherwise known as Vert. Vert, similar to Neptune the CPU of Planeptune, was always playing games. Online, adventure, first person, it didn't matter. Vert played them all, and played them every day with the occasional nap or tea break. While all her citizens loved and believed in her dutifully, many were always amazed that things were as peaceful as they were with such a lazy Goddess.

Walking out of the store with a bag of groceries was a young girl with long brown hair and a cute green leaf ribbon in her hair. Her comically long sleeves covered her hands fully, which suited her preferred fighting style.

"Ah…that's everything I need." She said as she headed for home.

IF wasn't born in Leanbox, but always worshiped Green Heart. After a long struggled she was allowed to live here was a citizen and worked at a small café. She had the week off and decided to take it easy, stock up on snacks and drinks, and settle down for a marathon of gaming. With the bag in her left hand she pulled out her phone to check Lady Green Heart's blog. The CPU had two separate blogs, one for important information regarding the nation and another one for rather meaningless posts about what games she was playing.

"Gaming as usual." Vert commented to herself as she looked at the blog. Vert had posted something about her usual online game where she joined up with a party of new players and helped them with some quests. Everyone knew when they were lucky enough to have the CPU in their party as Vert had a list of all her online user names. IF sighed, she was never fortunate enough to get into a party with her beloved Goddess, "Come on IF, it'll happen eventually right!?" She shook her head to clear her mind.

After getting home IF put most of the snacks and drinks in her fridge and took one of each up to her room. She sat down and turned on her computer, keeping her phone on Lady Green Heart's blog. Many would consider her behavior to be akin to a stalker but IF didn't care.

"Let's see…What's Lady Green Heart playing at the moment?" She wondered, letting the computer boot up. She cast a glance at the phone, "World of Console War, I'm not surprised." The brunette said as she opened the aforementioned game. The game had multiple classes; IF felt quite comfortable with her melee rouge character. She put in her security passwords and logged on. She instantly got a message.

" _Hi Iffy~!"_

"Ugh, talk about impeccable timing." IF sighed. She typed in her reply, _"Hi Nep."_

" _What you doing online? Wanna go beat up some baddies?!"_

" _Nah, I'm going to do some PvP."_

" _Awwww okay! Maybe I will too and we'll do an epic duel!"_

" _Nep I beat you every time, my build is a complete counter to yours."_ IF sighed at her friend's competitive and airheaded nature, _"And you still owe me fifty Drake Scales for that item I crafted you."_

" _Nyah~ I'm working on it!"_ IF smirked and checked Neptune's character location.

" _Then why are you in the starting zone?"_

" _Uhhh….."_

" _Nep stop picking on the newbies and killing all the quest mobs!"_ IF scolded, Neptune had a tendency to goof off at the expense of other players.

" _No one's here! I promise!"_

" _You got till the end of the week or I'm coming to your house and taking your pudding."_

" _NOOOOOOOO NOT MY PUDDING!"_ Neptune's character changed location to the main city hub, IF smirked as her mock threat worked like a charm.

"Alright, time for some PvP." IF cracked her fingers and entered the queue for the arena, she always did one on one battles, she didn't like to rely on others in her matches and the possibility of her getting a bad team while the other is higher in skill was high. The queue popped almost instantly and IF was matched with someone she had fought before. The other player was very unskilled so IF let him know she would just give him that win, it wouldn't affect her ranking too much.

After several matches IF began to yawn as the sun was setting.

"One more…" She mumbled. She accepted the last matching and suddenly shot awake as she saw the other player's name, "N-No way!" She furiously typed on the keyboard.

" _L-L-Lady Green Heart!?"_ She sat still, hoping she would reply.

" _Yes? Have we met?"_ She replied, her character sitting down as IF's did the same.

" _N-No but I live in Leanbox, I-I can't believe I was matched with you! This is amazing!"_

" _Ahaha!"_ Vert laughed, _"I'm honored by your praise."_

"Oh my Goddess…Calm down IF." She breathed, _"I-I don't want to sound creepy but…c-could I friend you? I've always praised you since I first saw you!"_

" _Of course, that's a silly question! I'll send you one after the match."_

" _O-Okay. G-Good luck."_ IF prepared herself, fully convinced she would lose.

" _As to you~!"_ Vert's character got ready, drawing a long spear. IF knew she'd have to avoid the spear, but she also had several stealth based skills that could be useful. IF started by cloaking herself, disappearing from Vert's screen and sneaking around behind her to try pull off her usual combo. But the moment she went to press the key Green Heart's character activated a low cost, weak area of effect skill that damaged her, breaking the cloak and causing the skill bar to change, making IF hit a skill that only worked on stunned enemies.

"H-How did she time that?!" IF gasped as her opponent struck her several times, but she noticed the damage was very small. Having to change her pace IF used an ability that made her harder to hit and they exchanged blows, IF was getting her hopes up, her heart beating, as she gradually whittled down the Goddess's health. But the moment her health hit ten percent IF found her character stunned, "W-What the!?" She then realized the build Lady Green Heart was using. It was typical for patient, very skilled players with that class. The more damage they take, the faster they gain magic to use skills, and certain skills function differently. Within a few seconds before IF knew what was happening her character was dead on the floor.

" _Good game~!"_ Vert said.

" _I-I didn't stand a chance x.x"_ IF said, feeling a bit down. Then her phone went off and she instantly read it.

" _ **Just fought a nice rouge in PvP! She seemed nice and was pretty skilled, I almost missed my chance to pull off my combo she was pressuring me so much!"**_

IF gaped at the post and didn't realize Vert had sent the friend request. She fumbled, knocking her empty drink to the floor and hit 'accept'.

" _T-Thank you for the fight! I hope we can p-play together again!"_ IF bit her lip waiting for the reply.

" _I look forward to it!_ " IF saw Lady Green Heart had logged off, no doubt she had been up gaming all night and day and was going to drop like a stone into the lake of sleep. IF logged off, sighed with joy, and collapsed on her bed to do the same.

"Now if only I could meet her in person…" IF said to herself as she fell asleep.

…

IF woke up incredibly late the next day, it was practically night again. She grumbled as she rolled out of bed to at least get dinner and saw it was pouring with rain outside. IF was kind of glad she slept in as it seemed like a crummy day, with such violent weather her connection to online games would plummet anyway. She went downstairs to think of something to fix up to snack on. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She called, walking to the door, "Who could be coming to visit at this hour?" She grumbled and opened the door.

"Hello, sorry for intruding." A woman spoke to her.

"L-Lady Green Heart?!" IF gasped. The Goddess smiled as she hid from the rain under her umbrella.

"I was attending a gaming convention in the area but it started raining as I started home. Might I ask if I may rest here until the rain lets up?"

"Y-Y-Yes Lady Green Heart! C-Come in!" IF stammered as Vert walked in.

"So stiff, please call me Vert."

"Y-Yes Lady Vert." IF blushed. She led the Goddess to the living room and she sat down.

"Ah, such a warm room. Much better than the cold outside." Vert sighed, sprawling out comfortably on the couch.

"I-Is there anything you wish for Lady Vert?" IF said stiffly.

"Well, to be honest some tea would be lovely." Vert said. IF darted into the kitchen and put some water on the stove and grabbed some tea. She cursed as it was fairly low quality as she never really drank it much.

"Of all the times…" She mumbled, waiting for the kettle to whistle. The moment it began to peep she pulled it off the stove and poured the tea. She slowly brought it out to see Vert sitting upright on the couch staring intently at the TV and game systems IF owned, "Y-You're t-tea Lady Gre-I mean V-Vert!"

"Ah, thank you. Please, won't you sit down?" She patted the spot next to her and the brunette nervously sat down, "So, do you play video games…I'm sorry I did not ask you your name yet."

"I….IF." She said.

"Such a cute name."

"C-Cute?!" She flushed with warmth and Vert giggled softly.

"Oh, that cute red makes your cute face even cuter." IF was at a loss for words, "So, you play video games?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I-I always f-follow your gaming blog a-and play the online games you do."

"Oh my, I wonder if we've run into one another."

"L-Last night. We met in PvP."

"Oh?" Vert seemed to think for a moment, "Oh! That was you?"

"Y-Yeah, I just wasted your game time."

"On the contrary, that was a lovely fight! I've never met a rouge specialized in stealth combat out damage me in trading blows." Vert praised.

"T-Thank you Lady Vert."

"IF…Not cute enough, I'll call you Iffy instead."

"I-Iffy?" She shied away.

"Yep, a cute name for an adorable girl." Vert pinched IF's cheek, "Will you play a game with me?"

"I-If y-you wish too."

"What do you have in forms of options?" Vert sipped her tea.

"N-Not much. I mostly have single player games for my consoles, I do online with my computer."

"A casual yet efficient setup. I will defer to your choice." Vert smiled.

"O-Okay." IF tried to catch her breath. _Oh man…I can't believe this! The rain hasn't let up at all, what is Lady Green Heart winds up staying here all night?!_


	2. Better or Worse?

Chapter Two: Better or Worse?

IF sat at the port to go to Planeptune. She couldn't get that night out of her head. Lady Green Heart, caught out in the rain, spent the entire night with her in her own house. She sighed as she clutched her favorite phone of the nine she always kept on her person.

"I don't believe she asked for my number." She whispered. At that precise moment her phone buzzed and played a soft melody and IF almost screamed in shock and joy. She had set a very distinctive ringtone for Vert's number. She instantly flipped open the phone.

" _Just woke up Iffy~! Thanks for letting me play with you, I hope I can see you again soon you little cutie 3"_ IF blushed at that last part.

" _M-Me too Lady Vert!"_ She replied.

" _Awwww bad Iffy! D; just Vert."_ The goddess replied, and as IF went to reply herself there was another message, _"Or Verty, or Vert-Vert, or anything you like ;3"_

"V-V-V-Ver-W-What?!" IF tried to calm down. To call the Goddess of Leanbox by a nickname, she couldn't do such a thing! She just froze for a few minutes until her phone went off again.

" _Still there cutie?"_

" _Err….Y-Yes."_ IF finally replied as she got up to leave for Planeptune. She had made plans the day before to visit her friends Compa, Nepgear, and Neptune. As she arrived at the nation by Terraportation she was instantly greeted.

"Hi Iffy!" She looked up from her phone to see Compa waving at her with Nepgear and Neptune beside her.

"Hiya!" Neptune said with a big smile as usual.

"Hello again IF." Nepgear greeted.

"Hey guys, been here long?"

"Nope, not long." Compa said.

"So what's the plan?"

"Let's just go to my room and play some games!" Neptune said.

"Is that even ok? I mean, you live at the Basilicom."

"Oh please, it's my house really." Neptune said offhandedly, not caring in the least. No one had any other ideas so they just went with it. Nepgear stuck close to her older sister and Compa talked with IF as they followed.

"So, anything interesting happen lately Iffy?" She inquired kindly.

"I actually met Lady Green Heart last night." IF said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she got caught in the rain outside my place and wound up staying the night."

"Ooooooh you met Vert?" Neptune overheard this.

"Yeah." It made sense for Neptune to know Vert, she was Planeptune's CPU after all.

"Heh heh, you touch her boobies?" Neptune sneered. IF instantly smacked her upside the head.

"O-Of course not you pervert!" IF said.

"Neppu…" Neptune rubbed her head.

"Nep-Nep was just joking Iffy." Compa said nervously.

"Still though, that's really inappropriate." IF grumbled.

"Pardon me." Someone tapped IF's shoulder and she turned to ask them what they wanted only to find herself being grabbed and shoved into the person's chest.

"Pwahf!?"

"There you are Iffy~!" Muffled by the cleavage IF made out an all too familiar voice.

"Hi Vert!" Neptune confirmed her fear. IF felt her body heat up, she was wedged between her Goddess's breasts.

"Oh hello Nep. I was just coming over to ask if you had seen Iffy around, but it seems I found her anyway~." Vert held her tighter.

"Fert! Ant wreath!" IF mumbled in protest from her suffocating confines.

"Ummm….Miss Vert? I think IF is asking to be let go." Compa said.

"Awww but if I let her go she might run off again." Vert said. She just turned IF around and held her tighter. This felt even worse because now IF could see clearly what was in front of her. She only saw Neptune's smug grin and two round, soft breasts.

"C-C-Can y-you please l-let me go l-lady V-Vert?" IF stuttered.

"No can do Iffy." Vert teased jiggling her chest around her head, "I had so much fun with you, I'm officially declaring you my best friend."

"B-Best friend?!"

"Yay! Lucky you, Iffy!" Neptune said.

"S-Shut up Nep!"

"Miss Vert, Iffy won't run away if you let her go. Right?" Compa felt a little bad for her.

"Y-Yeah I won't!" IF said in desperation.

"Alright, but you better not~." Vert let her go with a smile.

After that embarrassing event they went to Neptune's room in the Basilicom. Despite IF's worries there were no problems with them being there and they all settled down as Vert and Neptune started picking out games. IF was still recovering, occasionally mumbling to herself about 'dirtying the holy lands'.

"I'm gonna go get us some snacks, be right back!" Compa said.

"Oh Compa, get pudding! Lots and lots of pudding!" Neptune called.

"Oh, why don't we just keep it simple and play this?" Vert held up a game.

"Dogoo Party 4? Awww but there's like no action!" Neptune whined.

"Yeah but then we can all play at the same time." Nepgear said. She then looked at IF, "Well, maybe not right away but…"

"Heh heh, Vert's boobs broke Iffy." Neptune giggled. It was fairly true, IF was so out of it she didn't even smack Neptune for the comment.

"Since that is my fault I will detain myself from gaming until Iffy has recovered." Vert said before sitting down next to her.

"S-Sorry Lady Vert."

"Oh don't be, I'm perfectly fine just sitting with you Iffy." Vert said kindly as Neptune put in the game just as Compa returned with food and drinks. IF and Vert both sat next to one another in a one sided awkward silence as IF was still far too in awe of Vert to view her as anything less than a Goddess but Vert was already treating her like a lifelong friend. Eventually IF recovered enough to join in on the game. Vert promptly joined as well, and also won the first game.

"Vert's really good at games." Nepgear commented as she took a break from the game with Compa. Neptune and Vert were going toe to toe while IF just went along for the ride.

"Nep-Nep is too." Compa said as well.

"Awww darn it!" Neptune suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air and falling backwards to land on the large pillow she sat on with a soft thump.

"Huh?" Nepgear looked at the screen and saw Neptune had lost enough to be kicked out of the game.

"Just you and me Iffy." Vert said. IF's mind went to an odd place and the simple fact made her blush.

"Hey you guy's should make a bet!" Neptune suddenly said.

"Nep!" IF tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Oh I like that idea Neptune." Vert thought for a moment, "If I win Iffy…I'll kiss you."

"W-W-W-What?!" IF stared at the goddess, cheeks red and feeling faint.

"What do you wish from me if you win?" Vert asked, "Anything at all~."

"Umm….ah…." IF knew she had to think of something. Then it came to her, "I-If I win I w-want to s-see your HDD mode!"

"Awww, that's it?" Vert asked, "And have you not seen me in that form before?"

"N-No I haven't." IF said.

"Well, I'll take that as a-."

"Wait Vert!" Neptune suddenly started whispering to her.

"Oh? Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Vert turned to IF, "I've changed my mind."

"What?! Y-You can't change it!"

"Did either of us say it was a deal yet Iffy?" Vert reminded.

"Erk!" She bit her lip, "W-Well?"

"If I win, Iffy will take me out on a date." IF just froze solid, glaring at Neptune who just started eating some pudding from Compa. Vert initiated the final game match between them, "Let us begin."

"H-Hey wait!" IF floundered for her controller, which wasn't in her hands, and barely got ready in time. _Oh man, the loading screen saved me._

The rules for the last game were simple, IF and Vert had to knock the other off a tilting platform as their characters slid about as they had to tilt their own controllers to control where they slid and use the movement sticks to throw items they may have picked up. IF was very careful with her ammo and Vert was very aggressive but also good at dodging. The three watching became glued to the screen as the timer ran out and with neither of them having gotten hit it went into sudden death mode. Now any projectile hit would end the match instantly by hurling the target off the platform instead of the usual slight knock back. IF only had one item left but Vert was unarmed but could still knock her off if she got in close enough.

"The tension builds!" Neptune commented.

"Wow, they're both sweating." Compa noticed. During the four minute match Vert had removed her gloves and IF had slid out of her jacket. The anticipation of the bet got to them both. Vert really wanted to win, not only because it was a game and it was her thing but because she wanted to spend more time with IF. IF didn't want to lose solely because she felt it was wrong to go on a date with a Goddess and in all honesty she did want to see Vert's HDD mode.

"Oh they're circling." Nepgear said as IF and Vert started running around the corners of the arena, occasionally making fake charges at one another. IF was running out of time, she had never had such a tense match in anything before and her hands were getting sweaty enough she was having difficulty holding onto the movement sticks. Vert however was highly skilled in long gaming sessions and had an iron grip on her own controller.

"Ack!" IF cursed as her finger slipped and she accidentally fired off her only form of protection.

"Gotcha!" Vert declared as she rushed in and IF went flying off the screen and Vert was declared the winner. IF fell backwards onto the couch, covering her face with her coat, half to wipe herself off and half to cover her shame.

"That was like, the most epic battle of the Dogoos ever!" Neptune said.

"Well it didn't end fairly Neptune, IF's finger slipped." Nepgear said.

"Aww don't be like that sis, it was fun!"

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you both go at it."

"I can't believe this….." IF mumbled and felt someone grab her arm.

"Well Iffy, a deal's a deal. I wonder where you'll take me to." Vert said. IF gulped and looked away.

"N-Not today okay?" IF said, adding to it to not seem like she was going back on the bet, "T-Tomorrow."

"Alright, that'll give me time to find something better to wear." Vert said.

"Hey let's go beat up some baddies!" Neptune said. Nepgear quickly agreed to it, since it would help with their Shares, provide something to do, and she would get some training. IF just suddenly left the room and went to the Guild before them. She picked up several quests and left for Lowee.


	3. Overdoing

Chapter Three: Overdoing

The next day Vert woke up early, an unusual event in Gamindustri, and got dressed. She was looking forward to her day with IF but was still concerned about yesterday when IF just left. She didn't respond to her at all. Just to make sure Vert checked her phone once more only to see no new messages from IF.

"Oh…I hope I haven't made her mad." Vert pouted. Just then the phone rang. The Goddess felt a little skip in her chest as she saw it was from IF.

" _S-Sorry for not replying…I-I'm ready, I guess…"_

" _Wonderful! Where are you?"_ Vert asked as she left her room.

" _Outside the Basilicom."_ IF said. Vert closed her phone and hurried to the entrance, swiftly pushing the doors open to see IF standing there in her usual get up. Vert noticed several bandages on her face and her clothes seemed fairly ruffled.

"Iffy! What happened to you?"

"O-Oh I uh…I was doing some quests and got a little roughed up." IF said, looking away.

"You should be more careful. I'll go with you next time."

"B-But I was in Lowee!" IF said.

"No matter. Now, where will you be taking me too?"

"Ummm….well…." IF sighed, "A place in Lowee actually."

"That's fine." Vert smiled, "We'll fly there."

"Fly wha-?" IF stared at Vert activated her HDD mode, standing before her in full glory. _She's…gorgeous._

"Let us depart." Green Heart said, picking IF up like a princess and taking off like an arrow through the sky. IF couldn't help but let out a sudden, surprised scream. That scream quickly faded to a crimson silence as IF's face was once again embedded in her Goddess's chest. But this was different than when Vert was in her human form. This was truly the bosom of a Goddess. IF began to wander, her eyes fading shut slowly.

 _It's so warm…and so soft. I feel like sleeping, like I'm in bed at home._ IF closed her eyes fully. _I'm sure she…won't mind._

After a fairly long nap IF woke up to see Vert looking down at her.

"Well rise and shine sleepy." She said.

"Sorry…" IF apologized, sitting upright. They seemed to have landed at a field outside the main city of Lowee. She got up, "W-Well it's a…fair walk to where I wanted to take you."

"I am no stranger to travel…" Vert suddenly grabbed her hand, "As long as I can hold your hand while we walk."

"I-I-If y-you want t-to…" IF stammered. She started walking off, leading Vert with her at a slow pace. IF found herself thinking. _Lady Vert is so kind. I haven't known her long but she treats me like she's known me since childhood. But the way she treats me is like…no, don't even think that. There's no way that could ever happen._ IF cast a quick glance at Vert. _But…is there any harm in asking?_

"How far is this place?" Vert asked suddenly. IF remembered she forgot to bring any warmers so she must be freezing.

"Not far, it's a cave."

"A cave?"

"Yeah, some friends of mine told me about it and said it was a beautiful place."

"Well I'll have to keep you safe from monsters, no one touches my Iffy." She said.

"T-That's f-fine, I was there yesterday…" IF blushed and looked away.

"Is that why you're all tattered?" Vert asked. IF nodded.

"This way." IF said, feeling uncomfortable with the flow of the current conversation. They went off the path and into the trees, in the distance Vert's sharp eyes made out a cave entrance. Maintaining the quiet she walked inside with IF and after a sole minute in the dark the cave was lit up with vibrant crystals of countless colors and shades.

"My, this is indeed a beautiful network." Vert agreed. IF was silent as she pulled Vert along down the winding path of the large cavern. Vert wondered what was wrong as IF didn't say a word and had a slight blush on her face with a look of determination in her eyes. After a long walk they reached the back of the cave and Vert let go of IF's hand as she stared at the array of colors reflecting off the pale water of the fresh spring waterfall feeding the liquid into the basin. IF clenched her fists and decided to take the chance.

"Lady Vert?" She stepped up to her.

"Yes?" Vert turned to face her.

"We…haven't known each other long but…you treat me so fondly like a close friend." IF looked down, "And…certain things you do and say make me…hope that…you feel the same as me."

"IF?"

"V-Vert I…I love you." IF finally said. Her eyes were closed and her stance tense as she waited for the reaction. The Goddess was surprised at the declaration before smiling and leaning down. She gently cupped her face and pressed their lips together. The mortal's eyes burst open in shock. _L-Lady Green Heart's lips! So…warm._ IF soon found herself, as if enthralled to do so, returning the kiss. Vert broke it off and smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too. I've been watching you for some time since Neptune mentioned you." Vert said, "Now…why don't we go back to my room?"

"Huh?"

"To do what lovers do?" IF felt like she was going to pass out.

"B-But it's so…soon."

"Does it matter?" Vert hugged her, "Should love be constrained by time?" IF shied away but Vert held her close.

"I…I guess n-not."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Vert and IF arrived at the Leanbox Basilicom. They had snuck into Vert's room and IF just stood there taking in what was going to happen. It felt so wrong to her, a mere mortal tasting the flesh of a goddess. Her love alone could be seen as heresy. But the rest of her soul told her not to care, to relish the chances that had been given to her. Vert came in from the hall, gently closing the door behind her.

"Now…" IF looked down to see Vert intertwine her fingers in front of her waist, holding her gently, "Shall we?"

"Is this…right?" IF asked, "It feels so…"

"Iffy, at the moment we are one." Vert said, slowly sliding off IF's coat, "Vert and IF, me and you. No human, no Goddess, no CPU, no guild member. Just us." The coat fell to the floor as her kind hearted words warmed IF's heart. IF turned to see Vert had stripped down to her undergarments but she didn't seem to mind it much. The pale skin of her idol before her made her heart flutter as Vert suddenly picked her up and brought her to the bed. Laying her down akin to a feather the Goddess gently ran her finger along IF's chin. The younger girl felt like she couldn't breathe.

"V-Ver-." She cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"Nope, I want you to call me a nickname." She said. IF blushed and slowly said something she had been trying to avoid.

"V…Vert-Vert…"

"So cute…" Vert breathed and kissed her again. IF draped her arms around the other's neck and slipped her tongue into her mouth. She felt Vert unclip her bra from the back and starting to pull her shirt up. She held her bra down.

"N-No it's…too embarrassing." IF said, she didn't bear much confidence in her size. Vert just smiled at the display and rolled them over.

"Then why don't you play with mine first?" She whispered. IF swallowed and complied, slowly taking off Vert's bra. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, since she had her face smashed into it so many times already. However she still found herself at a loss for what to do.

"D-Do I…"

"Anything you want. Just be gentle." Vert said, taking her hand and placing it on her naked breast. To her surprise IF gently moved her hand around, fondling Vert's bosom, "Mmmm…just like that." Vert moaned. IF's heart beat faster as she gradually accepted what was happening. Her love and admiration had accepted her and returned in kind. She only felt it fair to not hold back.

IF leaned down and placed Vert's nipple into her mouth. The Goddess squeaked slightly in surprise before placing a hand on her head.

"Go ahead my dear." She cooed like a mother urging her child to suckle. That image sent a warm feeling through IF's loins.

"M-Mama Vert…" IF mumbled. For the first time Vert found herself blushing but played along.

"Drink up Iffy, mama has lots of milk for you." Of course this milk was imaginary as Vert was not pregnant or ever bore children. At least not to IF's knowledge. The brunette continued to suckle at her Goddess's breast, groping both in her hands. Vert would occasionally moan at the stimulation while she worked before she finally pulled IF away and pinned her to the bed.

"V-Vert?"

"That's enough of you getting a treat, now it's my turn." Vert whispered as she slid off IF's shirt. She didn't resist, but she wasn't willing either. Compared to Vert IF could pass for an effeminate male, that was how she saw her chest. But Vert had plans to make IF forget all about that difference.

"This is so…Ah!" IF gasped as Vert started to suck on IF's nipple in the same manner she had done to Vert. The former shivered as the foreign pleasure shocked her system and couldn't do anything by shudder under her touch. But Vert didn't stay there long. Within a minute she moved down and kissed IF's stomach as she slid off her small shorts, "V-Vert!"

"Shhh, it's okay. It doesn't matter if you're small Iffy, I love you, and you're still delicious." IF flooded with warmth at the Goddess comparing her to a treat, "Now…for the final course." Before IF could contest anything Vert moved down and kissed her opening. Like a spell IF lost all resistance, and desired it fully.

"D-Don't t-tease me…" IF mumbled.

"Oh? And what do you want me to do to you?" Vert teased anyway. IF bit her lip, still too ashamed to say it, "Nothing?" Vert breathed on IF's slit.

"Ah…" The girl exhaled herself at the feeling of the older woman's air upon her, "M-More…"

"Pardon?"

"More…please." IF requested.

"And how do you want more?" Vert wouldn't do it until IF said it, she was just too cute floundering for the words.

"P-Please…L….Lick my p-pussy…" IF mumbled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Vert smiled, "As you wish my cute Iffy."

Vert went back down and slowly licked IF's warm entrance from bottom to top. She felt the younger girl's legs tighten up and a soft moan escape her lips. Vert continued to torture her with the slow passes until she inevitably caved in.

"I-In…de…" IF whispered.

"Hmmm? I didn't catch that." Vert replied.

"Inside…L-Lick me…inside…" IF asked again.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Vert smirked and quickly obliged.

"Ah~!" IF moaned without restraint as she quickly felt a massive bolt of pleasure rush through her body. Vert ran her hand down to her own regions as she tended to her lover's. The brunette shivered and moaned as Vert's tongue went rampart within her. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Goddess put more effort into her love, "V-Vert I f-feel it…c-coming…" IF moaned, gripping the sheets.

"Mmm…" Vert just spoke into IF's loins, vibrating and only quickening the climax. After a few seconds IF moaned the loudest she had done and shuddered as Vert gulped down her erotic juices. She laid there panting and out of breath as Vert brought the sheets over them and held her close.

"V…Vert…" IF tried to stay awake but was quickly failing.

"Shhh…" Vert rubbed her head, "I know. I love you too IF. Now sleep, I will hold you tight." Vert did as she said to enforce the sentence and IF finally fell asleep. Vert stayed awake for a few minutes more to admire her lover. She'd keep her happy, safe, and would do her best as a Goddess and a lover to fulfill her dreams.


End file.
